


Ticklish

by enixa_m



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Stupid Boys being Stupid, can't believe i actually wrote a fic, do people even tag that, first fic ever please be nice, is that even a tag, it's all your fault cheryl, that tag basically sums up the entire fic, the other two boys are only mentioned, they're so in love i want to stab myself, this was meant to fuel my bb cheryl's head canon and then it spiralled out of control, ticklish Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enixa_m/pseuds/enixa_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a fucking git and once he stops tickling him, Louis is going to plot his revenge against this absolute child. <i>Maybe I’ll just throw out all of that organic shit he eats and replace it with Coco Pops. Or I’ll just pour away the whole bottle of new shampoo he just got from the store yesterday. Yeah, that’s it. Louis would do just that. Harry Styles better fucking watch out.</i> Louis thinks this but he knows that he wouldn't dare do a single thing to harm even a strand of Harry's ridiculously long hair because he's just so gone for this boy. But he can fantasise, can't he?</p><p>-----</p><p>or a ticklish louis fic that is so fluffy it's as if you were lying on marshmallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> basically inspired by my bb cheryl @anchorandarope who sent me this text after finding out that louis is ticklish:  
> "harry pinning him down and tickling him till he's a giggly teary mess begging 'hazza stop pleaaaase stop' and then harry finally does only to stare at him as louis calms down and harry thinks wow louis is so beautiful i love every inch of him and his face softens and he goes in to just give louis a sweet kiss (i hate myself)"
> 
> to which i responded with "let me make it worse by making your headcanon even more detailed"  
> and then it was just a downward spiral and wow first fic lol 1.5k lol ok
> 
> (please dont hit me it's my first one ): so im really sorry for any mistakes i made)
> 
> hope you enjoy it because i had fun writing this haha (also the title is just ticklish because i am uncreative af)

"Who do you love the most, Lou?"

Well, Louis' not going to make it that easy for this baboon specimen of a boyfriend he has even if said boyfriend is extremely, stupidly attractive with extremely stupid green, green eyes, and also extremely stupid dimples and extremely stupid grin and-

Okay, maybe he should just stop there.

"Hm, I think.. Liam. He lets me push him down the stairs and I get to pour Powerade all over him, so he's definitely a keeper."

Harry looks down at Louis and narrows his eyes.

"... You're going to regret that, Tomlinson."

He raises an eyebrow and stares up at Harry and blue meets green. Louis can see a little glint in Harry's eyes and honestly, he's a bit scared at the moment. Harry only ever does that when they're about to do something a bit more... pleasurable or when he's going to do The Thing. But given the fact that they only have five minutes till they have to meet the rest of the lads for rehearsals, it's most likely not going to be the former, much to Louis’ disappointment.

"Don't you fucking dare, Styles."

The taller boy doesn't answer and instead, proceeds to take a step towards Louis and seriously, damn Harry Styles and his stupid, stupid long legs because one step of Harry's is equal to two of Louis' and Louis is not small, thank you very much. 

But Harry takes another step and Louis instinctively stretches his arms out in front of him - _even though he knows it's not going to ward off Harry. But he can try, right?_ \- as he takes a step back, until he realises that that the back of his legs have met a silky surface that actually feels quite smooth on his calves, _wow this hotel room has really nice sheets_ , and then he realises, oh shit, he's cornered. he's cornered. and Harry just took another step and fuck, shit. Shit. Shit. This is bad. Fuck.

And then there's a sudden blur of colours - the pale beige of Harry's skin, the rosy pink of his lips, the brown of his hair, the sheer black and flecks of pink of his stupid flamingo shirt - and Louis is overwhelmed by the feeling at his back and sides as Harry pushes him onto the bed and tickles the bare, tan skin at his torso that's revealed where Louis' black tank rides up just a bit. 

And, fuck, he can feel Harry's stupid lean fingers poking, tracing, flicking his skin and if Louis wasn't so damn ticklish, he would make an inappropriate comment about how Harry could be doing the same at a particular spot inside him instead. But he's so, so fucking ticklish so instead he wriggles in discomfort at the tickles and he can feel the silk sheets bunching up beneath him and his eyes are getting a bit misty from the tears forming and he's laughing so damn loud as his stupid git of a boyfriend just fucking _tickles_ the life out of him.

But no matter how ticklish he is, Louis will never admit defeat. He's got more pride than that, damn it. 

So when Harry asks again, "Who do you love the most now, Tomlinson?" Louis simply shouts out in between laboured breaths and giggles "... Ha! Li- HAHA -aaaaaa-ha-mmm" and even with his blurred vision he can see Harry's grin get bigger and his dimples deepen more _and how is that physically possible?_

And then Harry fucking tickles him even _more_ and Louis is practically screeching at this point. The smaller boy writhes on the sheets, his hands are clenched in fists so much so that the skin is stretched white and his eyes are shut so tight and he can feel tears rolling down his face and dampening the silk right where his face is touching the bed and -Fuck, okay. He's done, so fucking done. 

"Yo-HA-u.. it's -HAHA- you."

"Hm, what am I, Lou?" Harry says, pulling his innocent, doe-eyed face and bites his bottom lip to stop himself from grinning too much as he watches his boyfriend laughing beneath him and looking so, so happy while Harry continues tickling his torso.

Harry is a fucking git and once he stops tickling him, Louis is going to plot his revenge against this absolute child. _Maybe I’ll just throw out all of that organic shit he eats and replace it with Coco Pops. Or I’ll just pour away the whole bottle of new shampoo he just got from the store yesterday. Yeah, that’s it. Louis would do just that. Harry Styles better fucking watch out._ Louis thinks this but he knows that he wouldn't dare do a single thing to harm even a strand of Harry's ridiculously long hair because he's just so gone for this boy. But he can fantasise, can't he?

So he surrenders.

"Love -HAHA- you the... HA- most, you -HA- git."

Harry finally drops his hands from Louis' sides and sits back on the smaller boy's thighs with Harry's gangly legs at the sides, pressing onto the sheets. He would lean over Louis, on his hands instead of sitting straight upright but then he wouldn't have as clear a view of the sun-kissed boy panting below him, chest heaving, with cheeks flushed a lovely, soft pink, mouth stretched with a huge grin directed at him. 

Harry drags his gaze upwards from Louis' skin at his neck that has a slight sheen to it (which he actually really, really wants to kiss and bite and leave marks all over but then they would be visible and Lou will kill him _again_ and give him yet another lecture on how hickeys are a pain to conceal.) and meets Louis' eyes, Louis' blue eyes that are so bright and sparkly and that look like they contain stars and planets and tumbling nebulas inside of them and _God_ , Harry could just spend hours staring at this beautiful, _beautiful_ boy in front of him, this boy whom he has the privilege of calling _mine_. And then he realises that said boy is staring back into his eyes and he's looking at Harry with so much fondness and love and - _shit_ , he's so in love with Louis and Harry's overcome with this aching urge to kiss him.

So Harry does. He leans down and his lips meet Louis' thin ones and he kisses him long and slow and so, so softly because Louis deserves to be treated like that - like he's the best god damn thing in the universe.

because he is to Harry.

 

The moment is ruined when they hear Niall's muffled shouting from outside their hotel room door, jolting Harry upright and away from Louis’ soft, pretty lips.

"Oi, lovebirds! Harry, get your dick out of Louis' ass right now or I swear to god I'll go in there and dismember you both and drag your asses down for rehearsals! You're fifteen minutes late!"

Harry looks down at Louis with a small, bashful smile, as if he were a kid caught eating a cookie from the cookie jar when he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Alright, you big oaf, get off me before Niall sets Liam on us too. You know how that will end up.” Louis says, grinning at Harry who’s still perched comfortably on top of him.

Harry flashes a grin back at Louis and quickly scrambles up from the bed before looking down at his clothes, letting out a tiny whimper of disdain when he notices his rumpled shirt and his skinny jeans that were riding a bit too low for his liking. He smooths his shirt with his hands then hops just a little bit on the tips of his toes as he tugs at the belt loops to help make the slide up a little easier. 

When he deems his attire concert-worthy, he gives himself a pat on the back (metaphorical, of course.) and glances back up at Louis, only to see him giving Harry _That Look_ again. The smaller boy brings his hands up, stretching them towards Harry and makes grabby hands at him and Harry has to bite back another grin as he bends down and lifts his boyfriend off the bed. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and drapes his arms around Harry’s shoulders as he snuggles his face into the crook of Harry’s neck and Harry can feel Louis’ smile pressing into his skin. 

Sometimes Harry marvels at how he and Louis are able to fit together so perfectly, like now with Louis’ face that fits just right at his neck. Or even when Louis’ arms are wrapped around Harry as they lay in bed spooning at night. He thinks that the two of them aren't like two puzzle pieces at all, _no_ , they're two halves of a huge puzzle - Both beautiful by themselves, but absolutely breathtaking when they're fixed together.

Harry has absolutely no clue how he was able to live before meeting this boy. He can’t remember what it was like before _Louis_.

And he doesn’t want to.

“Lets go, Lou.”


End file.
